TFS: Misadventures In Kid-Sitting
by raccoonqueen
Summary: What starts out as a discovery of thirteen orphaned kids on the doorstep leads to a race to rescue the empire from an ancient evil!
1. Prologue: A Surprise At The Doorstep

Prologue: A Surprise At The Doorstep

June 2, 3041

It was heavily raining that night in Washington DC, the capital of the empire of the United States of Canerica. People in the streets were in a rush to get home, holding umbrellas over their heads to avoid getting wet from the rain; some even took Hoverbuses and taxis. On a gloomy night like this, you can't help but be hopeless that there's not enough excitement around here anymore...until it happened to President Bert Raccoon and his family.

"Guys, can you _please_ turn that down? I'm trying to listen to the news on the radio here!"

Inside the White House, the presidential family was enjoying their evening. Months after they had defeated Belladonna and turned her into an ally, they devoted themselves to enjoying the rest of their lives in peace; however, as always, they remained vigilant for any type of emergency that could harm the well-being of the country, especially if new enemies decide to spring up and attack it. But on this particular night, they failed to notice that the new threat they were about to deal with will be much different than the threats they were used to recieving.

Bert was listening to the radio broadcast of the CTBS News, informing him on the traffic and the weather. Just then, Maggie came in with a frown on her face. She said, "Wouldn't you believe it? _The Real World: Rumbledy-Hump_ just got cancelled, after almost 30 years in production!"

"Good riddance, too," replied Abrielle, painting her toe-claws. "I've always _hated_ that show. I mean, why make a reality show based on the wildly popular children's series? That doesn't make _any_ sense."

Turning off the radio, Bert said, "Well, it's a shame for good old Abner Doubledeal. Just as the original show's viewer ratings skyrocketed, the ratings of the reality version came crashing down. Apparently because nobody likes reality shows anymore."

"I could agree with that," replied Ralph. He was reading a newspaper-in the ads section there was an announcement about a new reality show called _Life With Bouncy Poodle_. Everything in the room went completely quiet, until it was interrupted by a knock on the door. Bert Jr. shouted, "I'll get it!"

He ran to the door and opened it to look around outside. There was no one else outside, and he was about to get back in when he paused at the sound of a little girl's voice saying, "Um, excuse me...sir?"

When he walked back out and looked down, his eyes widened in surprise. Right there, standing on the porch, were twelve little kids. Their clothes were tattered and torn, and there seemed to be a sad and forlorn look on their faces. Bert Jr. asked, "What are you kids doing out here?"

One of them, a young girl with long brown hair and an ear on her forehead, came forward and said, "We got dropped off here."

"Well, don't you know your parents could be out looking for you at a time like this? The 10 o' clock curfew's still up, you know."

"...we don't have a daddy anymore. We're fired."

"Fired? What are you talking-oh..."

He had spotted a piece of paper that was pinned on the girl's gown. He took it and began to read it.

_To President Bert Raccoon:_

_I know you're too busy running the affairs of the country and other serious stuff, but...if you won't mind, would you please, please, PLEASE take good care of my kids? I don't have the money or any other source of livelihood to keep up with them any longer. They used to be the best production crew in the galaxy...but not anymore. Here are the names of the kids._

_Sally_  
_Albert_  
_Nina_  
_Sam_  
_Bethany_  
_Louis_  
_Ronnie_  
_Len_  
_Lizzie_  
_Tara_  
_Mark_  
_Brittney_

_I couldn't bring them back to the Cookieville Minimum-Security Orphanarium, because I heard that the place is closing down. So I wish you luck in looking after them...you're gonna need a LOT of it._

_Your old friend,_

_Abner Doubledeal_

_P.S. Beware of the Grand High Witch!_

Bert Jr. looked around for any sign of the writer of the note. Seeing that nobody else is around, he turned back to the kids and said, "All right, you can come in. But you'd better hurry before you end up catching a cold or something." As he started ushering the orphans inside the White House, he was startled by a loud gunshot that rang throughout the area. After a while, he just shrugged and went back inside, and as he did so the details of the note got stuck in his mind. Just who _is_ the Grand High Witch, anyway?


	2. Chapter 1: The Grand High Witch Strikes!

Chapter 1: The Grand High Witch Strikes!

Meanwhile, Abner was on the hill looking at the White House from afar; watching Bert Jr. take the kids in, he smiled as a tear came down on his cheek. He whispered, "Good luck, Bert. I hope you get my message."

Suddenly, evil laughter rang out. He gasped, "Oh, no! The Grand High Witch." Then he ran as the witch followed him. He had just arrived at the alley as the witch landed and blocked his path. Her minions were four Indian Raptors-they used to be humans and toons, but now they were under her control. She demanded, "SO, TELL ME, WHERE ARE THE KIDS? I NEED THEM SO THEY WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL AND TO RULE THE WORLD."

"I WON'T TELL YOU!" Abner shouted defiantly.

"Then I will turn you into an Indian Raptor and you will tell me." Then she began to use her magic. "SPIRITS OF THE INDIAN RAPTOR WARRIORS, TURN THIS RACCOON INTO AN INDIAN RAPTOR SO HE WILL BE IN MY POWER!"

All at once, Abner began to turn into an Indian Raptor. He grew claws from his hands and feet, his teeth became fangs, his raccoon fur turned into raptor scales, and he began to wear Indian clothing with moccasins as claws came out and a feather headband came on his head. He bowed to her and intoned, "I am yours to command."

"From now on, you're in my control," said the Grand High Witch. "And you're going to do exactly what I say. Now, tell me everything…"

Meanwhile, back in the White House, the family was waiting for Bert Jr. to come back, and he did…with the twelve orphans trailing behind them. Bert asked, "Hey, what's that behind you?"

"They're kids, Dad," replied Bert Jr. "Orphans, to be exact. I found them on our doorstep."

"Hmmm, they must be lost. Their parents are probably looking for them."

"They don't have any parents any more. I found this note taped on the little girl."

Bert took the note from his son and started to read it. After a while, he frowned. He said, "That's ridiculous! I'm not one of Mr. Doubledeal's friends! I've never _even_ met him! Something fishy is going on around here…" Looking at the kids, he continued, "But since he has asked me to look after those tykes, I'll make an exception."

"True, but at the end he mentioned something about the Grand High-"

Bert paled at hearing that. "Th-th-th-the Grand High Witch? The most powerful evil sorceress in the entire world?"

"Yes."

He sat still for a moment. Suddenly, he bolted up from his chair, went over to a wall, and pressed the button to activate the brand-new Anti-Dark, Anti-Vampire, Anti-Shadow, Anti-Witch, All-Purpose Security System; all the windows and doors of the White House slammed shut with stainless steel panels, right down to the chimney on the roof. Bert shouted, "Everyone, to the presidential library, post-haste!"

The family followed him down the halls to the presidential library. Rocky asked, "What's all this about, Dad? Is there something in there that might tell us anything about the Grand High Witch?"

"Just follow me and you'll find out."


	3. Chapter 2: History Repeats Itself

Chapter 2: History Repeats Itself

"Before she was a powerful sorceress," said Bert, as he and the others arrived at the presidential library. "She was once a kind and gentle old woman, who lived among the Puritans in the Massacusetts Bay Colony back in the 1690s. She loved children more than anything else in the world and, being childless herself, longed for a son or daughter of her very own. But when the Puritans mistook her for one of the women accused of being witches during the infamous Salem Witch Trials, her personality instantly changed-instead of loving children, she HATED them! And so for hundreds and hundreds of years, she schemed and dreamed of a plan to avenge her wrongful death by capturing children's souls; it is said that there is a light of innocence in a child's heart, and that's what she wants to use for her new invention called the Indian Raptor Ray. Her only weakness is water."

"Water?" asked Minora.

"Yes. Defeating her by dumping water on her might sound easy, but it isn't. She possesses any person she comes in contact with so she could avoid that tactic; to get her out of the person she controls, one has to defeat that person...without hurting him or her."

Meanwhile, the Grand High Witch (in the guise of a female cat named Kitty Katswell) was outside. She said, "So, you took those kids to President Bert Raccoon. I know him, and I know he will set a defense shield against me-I need to lure him out and get those kids."

Unbeknownst to her, a male panther was on top of the building, watching her. He was wearing the Black Panther suit, since he was a descendant of the Black Panther and also Charles' seventh brother. Looking at the White House, he murmurred, "Brother and President Raccoon, you need to find a way out of this or it'll be too late."


	4. Chapter 3: The TFS Joins TUFF

Chapter 3: The TFS Join TUFF

A while later, Dudley Puppy from TUFF came bursting into the presidential library. He shouted, "President Raccoon! Kitty hasn't come back to TUFF yet and she disappeared 2 weeks ago! I've looked EVERYWHERE for her!"

"Now we know who the Grand High Witch is controlling," said Charles. "And she will have Kitty's moves too, since she worked for TUFF."

Charles IV said, "I think Annabelle knows a spell that can free Kitty, but we'd better ask her fast before the Grand High Witch can fully take over the world."

Razor II added, "She's using my kind to do her evil bidding, and I'm not happy since me and Razor III are already raptors."

"They can get close to the GHS since The Raptor Ray don't work on them," said Alex II. "So in that case, they're aces in the hole."

"But what if Annabelle's spell doesn't work on Kitty?" asked Donna Belle.

"Then we'll call on our staunchest ally yet-Danny Phantom. He helped us out when we had to deal with Morgana years ago; by the time our mission was finished he told us to call him whenever we're in trouble."

Just then, there was a beeping sound, plus a voice saying, "You've got mail!" Carina Raccoon (Ralph and Melissa's second daughter) got up, saying, "That must be my computer in my room. I'll be right back..."

"But Carina!" shouted Melissa. "The Grand High Witch might still be outside! It's too dangerous!"

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine."

Then she left. Five minutes later, she returned. Rarity asked, "Well?"

"That was Johnny," replied Carina. "I first met him on MyPlace a week ago, when he commented on my blog about my dream to become a world-famous pop star, just like Siren."

"Johnny?" replied Alex II. "As in...Johnny Pew?"

"That's the one."

Everybody stared at her. Alex II was shocked, too-he did recall encountering Johnny when he was abusing Fifi, and had threatened to kick him all the way to Egypt if he didn't leave her alone. Carina continued, "I told him about the emergency we're having here, and he said he'll meet us and the staff of TUFF in Los Angeles."

"Great! Then let's get out of here!" And with that, President Raccoon, his family, Dudley Puppy, and the TFS left the White House via a secret tunnel leading to the back of the house.

Meanwhile, the Grand High Witch and her raptor minions have already invaded the town. She shouted, "Raptors, get into town and cause some mayhem and chaos! Lure the TFS there and I will get the kids."

The raptors saluted her, before they split up. The Grand High Witch rubbed her hands with glee, anticipating the important part of her plan that she was about to accomplish. But when she went through the security system of the White House and looked around, neither the president or his family were to be seen. Not even the orphans. She growled, "AAAAAAAARRRRRGH! They're gone...what...is the meaning...OF THIS?"


	5. Chapter 4: The Skunk and the Raccoon

Chapter 4: The Skunk and the Raccoon

At that moment, Professor Snaptrap came with his goons. He said, "Because Kitty's friend Dudley told them. They went to TUFF. Remember the deal, since I helped you get Kitty Katswell's body."

"Yeah, I know, I know," replied the Grand High Witch. "And you want the TUFF building, right?"

"Right."

"So let's go to LA and cause some chaos!"

It wasn't long before the TFS arrived in Hollywood, where Carina finally had the chance to meet Johnny Pew in person. He was a young former actor who was once Fifi's love interest; he was also one of the most unluckiest guys in the world-first, Fifi rejected him, and then Bimbette Skunk did the same thing. Perhaps his most humiliating event occured when he had a run-in with Alex II, after he got caught preparing to dump tomato juice on Fifi years ago.

Introducing him to the cops, Carina continued, "Guys, this is Johnny Pew. I told you all about him on our way here-his dream is to regain prominence as an actor, but recently he's been having a hard time trying to get that job back."

"I can hire him," said Bert. "With Secret Squirrel training him, he'd make a great Secret Service agent. Or he could join our team!"

Johnny replied, "Thanks, Mr. President, but...no thanks. I'm not into violence, anyway. But I'd love to help."

"Thanks, Johnny. We'll need all the help we can get."

Just then, Dolly said, "Hold on a minute, I just got a text from Kenderick right now. He's in Neo-Detroit with Christina."

"Kenderick?" said Ralph. "He wasn't with us all this time? What's the news?"

She pressed the button on the phone and a holographic picture of the text message appeared. It said in bold letters:

**CHRISTINA AND I ENGAGED. WERE GETTING MARRIED!**

The toons stared in shock. Melissa asked, "Kenderick and Christina...are getting married? Why, that's...wonderful!"

"That's right," replied Dolly. "But the wedding will not begin until the Grand High Witch is defeated. And Kenderick said he and Christina will come over to meet us in Hollywood tomorrow, to discuss the great news in the middle of the crisis. Just goes to show that every cloud has a silver lining...especially dark clouds."

"Right."


	6. Chapter 5: Johnny To The Rescue

Chapter 5: Johnny To The Rescue

Kenderick and Christina came to meet the TFS and told them the news. But just as they were about to tell them about the plans for their wedding when the alarms started to go off. The Chief went to check it out and see this. He said, "The GHW and Snaptrap must've followed us; they're causing a lot of chaos here in L.A.!"

He pressed the button and the screen came on to show Indian Raptors and Snaptrap's goons causing chaos, as well as some raptors raping two male and female Lucarios. Charles said, "Okay, some of us got to stop them, while the rest of us stay here to protect the kids."

The TFS ran out to fight the raptors and the goons. Then one of the raptors ran up and snatched Carina away. Carina screamed, "HELP!"

Seeing that Carina is in danger, Johnny ran off after the raptor. He followed it all the way to a dead-end alley, where he witnessed the raptor about to rape her. Without a moment to lose, Johnny jumped on the raptor and tried to fight it; Carina sat up and watched in horror as Johnny got scratched, bit, and torn up in different places of his body, before getting slammed onto the ground. She ran up to him and tried to rouse him back up, but he still lay there, unconscious. Glaring at the Indian Raptor that was about to bite her, Carina whipped out her laser gun and shot it.

The raptor screeched in pain, before falling to the ground next to Johnny. Then, much to Carina's surprise, its red scales began to melt away into blue-grey fur and she realized...

"Guys!" she shouted. "Come have a look at this!"

The TFS, after having chased away the raptors and most of Snaptrap's goons, ran over to her side. Looking over the unconscious body on the ground, Vanessa said, "...is it just me, or am I having a feeling that I've seen that guy before?"

"You know him?" asked Bentley.

"Yes. That's Wilford B. Wolf! He may be a nerd, but when the full moon rises, he can turn into a _real_ hunk! I've dated him once, long before I met you." To Carina, she continued, "How's Johnny, Carina? Is he okay?"

Carina wept and lifted up her boyfriend's lifeless body. She whispered, "No...he's dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that," replied Bert. "But we must get this wolf to the hospital fast before he falls dead, too!"


	7. Chapter 6: The Black Panther

Chapter 6: The Black Panther

At the Daffy Duck Hospital in Downtown L.A., Wilford was on the bed, while Carina was in the other room crying. She sat by Johnny's bedside, tears running down her black-masked face; her lover was dead and there was nothing she could do to get him back. In the other room, Bert was on the phone, calling a funeral home and making arrangements to have the funeral after the mission is over. After hanging up, Bert said to the others, "They said they'll get right on it, but the funeral for Johnny Pew won't be held until after the Grand High Witch is defeated. And Father El-Gamal will be here to give Johnny his last rites."

"Good thinking, Bert," replied Ralph. "I also informed his parents. The moment I told them that Johnny was dead, Mrs. Pew just broke down and cried. I feel so sorry for them..." Then he walked into the room where Carina was, hugged her, and dried the tears from her eyes. He said, "I'm sorry about what happened to your boyfriend, Carina. I thought he'd make a good son-in-law to me one day, but the GHW took him away from you and us. So don't worry...you will be strong."

"Thanks, Dad," replied Carina softly. "And I hope he'll be watching us. Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry...I'll see if there are any vending machines in the cafeteria..."

Ralph went back to check on Wilford, as Carina got up and walked to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. She was about to press a couple of buttons to get a bag of Fritos when some noise startled her. She looked around for the source of the commotion, but after a while she decided it was just her imagination. The moment she turned her back, there was some growling, and she looked behind her to see two Indian Raptors looking at her.

Carina screamed and ran off, but the second raptor jumped towards her exit point, blocking it. The first one grabbed her from behind and it was about to rape her again when a rope grabbed the raptor's neck. Carina looked behind her to see who captured the fiend...and it was the Black Panther! He boldly shouted, "NOT ON MY WATCH!"

Then he threw the Indian Raptor to the wall. The other one jumped towards him and the Black Panther did a roundhouse kick to its face, sending them to the ground. They got up and screeched at him, growling, "HEY! Who are you? And how DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR FUN?"

"I am the Black Panther," he replied. "And there will be no raping today."

As they ran towards him, the Black Panther pulled out a taser gun and fired four bullets, shocking both of them. They fell to the ground and passed out while turning back into the two familiar characters they knew. He was shocked. "Yoshi and Birdo? Mario was looking for you guys." The two dinosaurs, Yoshi and Birdo, were both out cold and alive.

Then the Black Panther went to Carina, helped her up, and looked at her. He asked, "Are you okay, Miss?"

"Yes, I am," replied Carina, still dazed. "And thank you for saving my life. Who are you?"

BP walked through the hallway and paused to turn to her. "I am the Black Panther, and we will meet again soon. Right now, I must go. Be safe." Then he ran towards the window as he jumped through it and landed on his hovercycle to take off.

President Raccoon and the others ran into the cafeteria, and found Carina standing there. Dolly ran up to her baby sister and said, "Carrie! Are you all right? We heard some loud noises from down the hallway, and we came to see if you needed...any help? Uh, sis...? Hello?"

Carina did not reply. Her gaze was focused on the hallway where her savior had planned his escape. A dreamy and lovestruck look was on her face. Finally, she snapped out of her trance when Ralph came up and snapped his fingers to get her attention. He asked, "Carina, what happened?"

She sighed happily, "Oh, Dad, you wouldn't believe what just happened...I'm in LOVE!"

"You...are?"

Carina nodded. But Ralph was about to ask who she just met when Marilyn (who was with the group at the time) groaned and winced in pain, leaning against Charlie. She murmurred, "No, not again..."

Charlie asked, "Now what?"

"C-Charlie," muttered Marilyn. "I think we're gonna have to stay in the hospital a little bit longer..."

"Is it another contraction?"

When Marilyn nodded, he yelled, "Guys! Let's get to the Maternity Ward right now! My wife's in labor!"

Bentley said, "But what about..."

Bert interrupted, "We'll continue the mission as soon as possible. In the meantime, the arrival of my ninth grandkid is far more important than that!"

Meanwhile, in her castle hideout in Petropolis, the GHW was very angry. She roared, "GAAH! They took out three of my raptors! But I'll still be making more."

"You know TUFF and the TFS," replied Snaptrap. "They're always a pain in the back."

Suddenly, a deep male voice said, "Actually, you're dealing with a 3rd player in the mix." Then a male chimera came out. His name was Discord, Master of Chaos and Equestria's newest arch-enemy. Snaptap asked, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I am Discord, Master of Chaos," he replied. "I almost had Equestria in my hands, but Twilight Sparkle and her friends ruined it for me. I also found one pony who liked my chaos-her name is Pinkie Pie, since she married Alex III, but I can brainwash anyone. So I plan to have six ponies, including the ones that are married; then they will spread our chaos and magic around the world, and in that respect I'm joining you two. So what do you say?"

The GHW and Snaptrap looked at each other, before nodding. "Okay, you've got a deal. But remember, no double-crossing. And also NO crossing fingers!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, can't you take a joke?"

"So what's your game?"

"When I encountered the six ponies, I took away their elements. I replaced Applejack's Element of Honesty with the Element of Dishonesty, Rainbow Dash's Element of Loyalty with the Element of Disloyalty, Rarity's Element of Generosity with the Element of Greed, Pinkie Pie's Element of Laughter with the Element of Misery, Fluttershy's Element of Kindness with the Element of Cruelty, and Twillight's with the Element of Hopelessness. I bet that if I can do it all again, replacing their elements and throwing the TFS off of our trail, our plans will soon be complete! HA-HA-HA-HA!"


	8. Chapter 7: Discord Strikes Again

Chapter 7: Discord Strikes Again

In the Maternity Ward, Marilyn was in the delivery room while Charlie sat by her bedside, comforting her. Meanwhile, the others were talking to Yoshi and Birdo, since they have recovered. Bert asked, "Okay, how did you two get turned into Indian Raptors?"

"Birdo and I were walking to our house back in the Mushroom World," began Yoshi. "When the GHW and Snaptrap captured us. They turned us into raptors and forced us to rape the vice-president's daughter."

"I know, and it's not your fault. But thanks to the mysterious hero, Carina is safe."

Carina added, "His name is Black Panther, and he saved my life."

"Then let's go and find him."

Charles said, "He's not going to be easy to find; he'll only be there if anyone needs help and he does come and go sometimes."

In the Villians HQ, Discord said, "You need to bring the TFS to that spot. Then I will lure Twllight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, their husbands, and their kids; then I will brainwash them and also make them part of my army to spread the chaos."

"Right," replied the GHW. "While me and Snaptrap will make chaos elsewhere. I also have my raptors to rape and kill anyone and I will get the kids."

Snaptrap chimed in, "Wait a sec, Mr. Discord. You did say you're going to steal the Elements of Harmony away from the ponies, right?"

"That's exactly what I plan to do. They're the main reason why the TFS are so powerful; if I take them away from the team by switching their elements, then the cops will be left as mere sitting ducks for us."

Razor II and Razor III (in raptor form) were secretly eavesdropping on the conversation, before Discord sensed their presence. He continued, "You've got two spies as raptors for the TFS." Then he used his magic to keep Razor II and Razor III in raptor form permanently.

"Rats, they found us," Razor II muttered to his son.

"Well, since my raptor magic can't brainwash you two into raptors," said the GHW. "You two will become my Indian Raptors' test rape subjects. Take them away!" She snapped her fingers and four Indian Raptors came to take Razor II and Razor III into the rooms. "And now, let's start the chaos!"

Discord was sent out to Los Angeles, his targets being the Mane Cast. Once he arrived at the hospital where the TFS were staying at, he chanted an evil spell.

_Twillight Sparkle and Fluttershy,_  
_Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie,_  
_Applejack, the last of all,_  
_Elements of Harmony from them should fall_  
_And in their place disharmony will begin again!_

With that spell in place, he switched the ponies Elements of Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, and Magic into the Elements of Dishonesty, Disloyalty, Misery, Greed, Cruelty, and Hopelessness. He laughed and said, "Now let's see how their husbands will react to this 'minor change of events'..."


	9. Chapter 8: The Big Switch

Chapter 8: The Big Switch

At that moment, the six ponies turned gray, as they listened to Discord and nodded to him. They intoned, "Yes, Master Discord, we will do what you want."

Alex III, Andrew, Rocky, Bert Jr. and Sidney came to them. Alex III said, "Uh, Pinkie Pie, what happened to you?"

"Why are you gray like that?" Rocky added.

Pinkie Pie replied icily, "Because we like this form! And now, love, it's time to see the truth about laughing."

"Time to be mean, Bert Jr.," said Fluttershy.

"Time to lie, Andrew," said Applejack.

"Time to be hopeless, Rocky," said Twillight Sparkle.

"Time to be greedy, Sidney," said Rarity.

Rainbow Dash added, "Where is my love, so he can join in the fun?"

Discord arrived, saying, "He's right here." Then two Indian Raptors walked in, holding Razor III with a gag in his mouth. Alex III demanded, "What's going on? There's got to be an explanation for this mess!"

"NOW!"

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity amd Rainbow Dash sent their attack towards Alex III, Rocky, Andrew, Bert Jr., Sidney and Razor III; almost instantly the boys turned different colors and got a same expression from their lovers. Pinkie Pie asked, "Now, love, does laughter really help?"

"No, it dosen't," replied Alex III.

Applejack said to Andrew, "Say something, Andy."

"Dad is stupid." Then he quickly covered his mouth, since he lied. Offended, Bert shouted, "Hey!"

"Look at this, Sidney dear," said Rarity, pointing to a diamond-encrusted table. "Doesn't this Diamond Table look marvelous? We should take it."

Picking up the table, Sidney replied, "Yes, it does!"

"Now, Rocky, it's too hopeless for Lisa to save you," said Twillight.

Rocky replied, "Yes, it is, and she can't save me."

Rainbow Dash said, "So, love, are you loyal to your family and friends?"

"NO!" shouted Razor III. "I'm not! They can defend their own selves!"

"So, what you think of your dad and uncle?" asked Fluttershy.

Bert Jr. replied, "My dad is dumb and my uncle is stupid. Now let's get out there and do some damage to the Animal Kingdom!"

With that, the ponies and their husbands left the hospital. Discord laughed and declared, "At last, vengeance is mine! If any of you cops dare to interfere with the GHW's plans, then YOU'RE NEXT! Catch you later, TFS!" And then he left.

The cops stood there, stunned and shocked beyond belief. Bentley muttered sadly, "...so I'm the stupid uncle..."

"GAAAAAAH! THAT DOES IT!" yelled Bert, enraged. "The Grand High Witch has gone WAY too far! First, she sends the Indian Raptors after us, and now she sent Discord to take away my sons and daughters-in-law! This calls for REALLY extreme measures, guys-that witch is definitely going down!"

"But what are we going to do, Bert?" asked Lisa. "We know that the Grand High Witch's weakness is water, but knowing her and her invisability spells she'd easily dodge any type of water we throw at her. There has to be somebody out there who can distract her and make her lose control over her powers."

"Which is exactly why we need to call in the one person to do it. This looks like a job for...Danny Phantom!"


	10. Chapter 9: TFS Vs Discord

Chapter 9: TFS Vs. Discord

"There is a way to bring them back," said Princess Celestia. "Discord switched the Elements of Harmony, but there is another way."

Alex II replied, "Thanks for the suggestion, Your Highness. Discord also knows that Alex III, Razor III, Rocky and Andrew hold the N-Force Swords and it's going to be a pain."

To Charles, Princess Celestia continued, "Charles, since you hold the Sliver Dragon, it can undo Discord's magic spell on the others. But remember that the only way is to knock them out."

"Okay," replied Charles. "We remember that, since I'll be facing Discord. I need some people to fight our friends that turned corrupted."

Scott III said, "Since the N-Force Swords will be turned evil by Discord's magic, there are V-Swords and they can stop the Evil N-Force Swords, so we need to get them."

"Okay. So Scott II, Nose Marie, Wendy, Tatyana, Tiny, Eric, Isis, and Angel Snooper, we need your help."

Then Scott II took out a V-Sword, as Eric did the same, and Anthors III took out the Green V-Sword too. "All right, Vortex Force, let's go and free our siblings from evil." Then they went after Discord's group.

Then Danny Phantom came with the Fentons and his friends. He said, "We've got your message, Mr. President. We're here to help."

"Thanks," replied Bert. "Now let's go and stop the GHW and get my family back!"

Meanwhile, in Washington DC, Alex III was blasting the buildings with his Dark N-Force Shadow Sword, while Pinkie Pie was attacking some citizens since they were laughing at her. Then a blast missed them as Scott III, Wendy and Tatyana arrived.

"You need to stop, cousin," Scott III shouted.

"NO!" barked Alex III. "They were laughing at us, and you are laughing, too!"

Tatyana begged, "Love, this is not like you! Stop this!"

"HA! THIS IS THE NEW ME! DEAL WITH IT!"

"Tatyana, get to a safe place. Wendy and I will KO them." Then Scott III and Wendy jumped as Scott III and Alex III clashed swords while Wendy and Pinkie Pie fought each other. Then Eric and Isis fought Andrew and Applejack while Tiny watched; Anthors III and Takanio Kynustune fought Bert Jr. and Fluttershy while Nose Marie and Maggie watched; Anthors IV and Kyinua Taykanua fought Sidney and Rarity, and Anthors V and Minia Tayanua fought Rocky and Twilight Sparkle.

Then Black Panther came and began fighting Razor III and Rainbow Dash. He said, "You two must know loyalty, because it makes you stronger and you're listening to Discord's lies!"

Razor III just frowned and slashed Black Panther, as he ducked and Rainbow Dash rammed him hard and sent him to the wall. She laughed, "Oh, yeah, loyalty is weak."

"DISCORD!" shouted Charles. "YOU TURNED MY COUSIN'S SONS AGAINST HIM! IT'S TIME TO SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY FAMILY!" Then he changed into Sliver Dragon Mark II. "SLIVER DRAGON MARK II!"

"So you hold the Sliver Dragon's Power, Charles," sneered Discord. "Humph! They're no match for my Chaos Power."

"We'll see about that!"

Both the human/cat/dragon hybrid and the chimera began charging at each other, and when they met halfway Charles used his sword to slash into Discord's body. The monster, seriously injured, yelled in pain. Charles then shouted, "Now, Princess Celestia!"

Princess Celestia nodded and used her powers to change Discord back into a stone statue. At that moment, the ponies and their husbands quickly stopped what they were doing and their colors changed back to normal. Confused, Pinkie Pie muttered, "W-what happened? Are we in some sort of party or something?"

"It's a party, all right," answered Bert. "A party held to celebrate your return to the team. Welcome back, boys and girls."

Suddenly, they heard an enraged growl coming from the GHW, who had been watching the battle. She yelled, "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, COPS! I HAVE YET TO TAKE AWAY THOSE LITTLE KIDS!"

"Not a chance," replied a now-back-to-normal Bert Jr. "You'll never lay a hand on those kids, and we'll still go after you no matter what!"

"As if I care! I dare you mortals to come and get me-I'll be at my castle atop Mt. St. Helens, waiting for you!" To Twillight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy, she continued, "And since you ponies finally overcame the Elements of Discord once again, I've got a surprise for you...equus humanus transformus!"

A cloud of dark magic dust began to surround the ponies, making them cough and gag. The GHW laughed and disappeared, shouting, "See you there!"

"Danny, go after her," said Bert. "We'll catch up with you."

Danny nodded, saying, "I'm on it. I'M GOIN' GHOST!" Then he transformed and flew away. Bert Jr., Rocky, Andrew, Sidney, Razor III, and Alex III ran over to their wives. But by the time the dark cloud disappeared, they became shocked to see what became of them. Rocky muttered, "Twillight..."

"What is it, Rocky?" replied Twillight. "Is there something wrong?"

"...you're..."

"I'm what?"

"...you're humans! The GHW just turned you into humans! Here, take a look in the mirror and see for yourself!"

He took out a large mirror from his backpack and handed it to her. When Twillight and the other ponies looked through the mirror, they screamed in horror. She gasped, "Oh...we're...we're humans!"

"I look ridiculous!" said Rarity.

Pinkie Pie said, "I look great!" After recieving a glare from the other ponies, she added nervously, "Uh, I mean, I look ridiculous, too."

Andrew said to Princess Celestia, "Is there anything you can do to change them back to normal, Your Highness?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," replied Princess Celestia. "The spell the Grand High Witch used on the ponies is much too powerful to undo, and there is no known cure for that. They will have no other choice but to remain as humans for the rest of their lives."

The boys looked at their wives, all of them now former ponies. Then, Bert Jr. smiled. He said, "You know? I think Fluttershy looks very cute in human form. I don't ever want her to change back." The boys nodded and agreed.

Bert said, "Okay. In the meantime, we'd better follow Danny to Mt. St. Helens. It won't be long now before he takes the GHW down."


	11. Chapter 10: Preparing For Battle

Chapter 10: Preparing For Battle

Before they could enter into battle with the GHW, the former ponies had to get new clothes. Pinkie Pie was now wearing a striped pink shirt with matching pants, with her cutie mark on one side of her pants, and pink sneakers. Rarity wore a royal purple gown with her cutie mark on both the dress and on her necklace. Twilight Sparkle wore a purple business suit (with a lavender shirt under it), with a matching skirt, stockings, and slip-on shoes. Fluttershy wore a cream-colored shirt with her butterfly cutie mark on it, chartreuse pants, and pink slip-on shoes. Applejack wore a cowboy hat, green shirt, a brown vest (with her cutie mark on it), orange pants, and boots. And Rainbow Dash wore a light-blue tank top with her cutie mark on the front, black shorts, light-blue gloves, and light-blue tennis shoes. Twillight asked, "So, how do we look?"

"You look great," replied Rocky, giving her a thumbs-up.

As the team headed for the castle, Bert asked Black Panther a question. He said, "So, Black Panther, who are you really? And where did you come from?"

"My real name is Carson Roberts," he replied. "I'm Charles' seventh brother, and a former colleague in Alex II's Lightning Force Agency from back in the day. My mom was a human and my dad was a panther, so you see I'm half-cat. I only come to save the lives of the people I trust when they need help."

"Then why did you leave after you knocked the Indian Raptors out?"

"The GHW has always been after me, so I tend to stay hidden and lie low. But now that I hear you're about to go defeat her, I will never have to hide again."

Carina stared at the Black Panther in awe. She whispered, "What a hunk..."

Finally, they arrived at the GHW's castle, which was embedded deep in the volcano Mt. St. Helens. Alex II said, "This is it, guys; the GHW should be in her throne room even as we speak. Be forewarned, though-she may have set up various traps to keep us from getting to her."

And sure enough, there was.


	12. Chapter 11: TFS Vs GHW, Part 1

Chapter 11: TFS Vs. GHW, Part 1

The Indian Raptors were waiting for them, growling. What was unusual, though, is that one of the Indian Raptors had blue eyes. That's when it hit Bert Jr.'s mind-that raptor was his daughter!

"Hey, that's Abrielle!" he shouted.

Hearing her father's voice, Abrielle broke free of the GHW's control a little. She yelled, "Dad! Save me and defeat the GHW, or she'll..." All at once, the GHW got back control of her and she continued with a growl, "I MUST RAPE YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!"

"Okay, time to beat them and also save my dad, too," said Razor III.

Alex II said, "Half of us will go deal with the GHW, while the other half will go with Razor III, Rainbow Dash, and Tammy to find Razor II."

"I am going with my son, too," added Sandra.

Then they went to stop the GHW and find Razor II.

Meanwhile, in the Dungeon Room, six Indian Raptors were raping Razor II, as he was weak from fighting back and trying to get out. Just then, a blast from out of nowhere hit the Indian Raptors, causing them to let go of their victim and flee the area. Rainbow Dash, Razor III, and Tammy went in and found Razor II's unconscious body; Razor II checked him over. He said, "He's still breathing, but he's out cold. It's a good thing we got here on time."

"And not a moment too soon," said a gentle female voice. They looked up at the source of the voice and saw six ponies coming forward. Their names were Octavia (who had spoken up), Roseluck, Bon Bon, Lyra, Cheerilee, and Trixie. Rainbow Dash said, "Oh, don't tell me _you_ were slaves of the Grand High Witch, too!"

"Of course, we were," replied Trixie. "Even as the Great and Powerful Trixie, I couldn't outdo her magical skills. I tried to stop her from using the ancient Indian Raptor spell, but it was too late…so we got caught in her trap and became her first servants…until you rescued us."

"…an ancient Indian Raptor spell? What are you talkin' about-"

Before she could say another word, Trixie pointed to a wall. On the wall was some kind of Native American mural, which featured pictures of Native Americans and dinosaurs together, along with some writing that looked like ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. Tammy gasped in amazement. She muttered, "So _this_ is what the Grand High Witch used to make Indian Raptors!"

"Yes. The Native Americans who once lived here used the spell to bring dinosaurs back to life for the purpose of doing good. But she used it in the wrong way possible by employing Indian Raptors to do evil."

Razor III said, "Well, that pretty much explains everything. Guys...I think we may have discovered the Grand High Witch's biggest secret."


	13. Chapter 12: TFS Vs GHW, Part 2

Chapter 12: TFS Vs. GHW, Part 2

Back with Bert's group, the Indian Raptors were still fighting them. Abrielle pounced on Bert, trying get his clothing off. She growled, "TIME TO BE RAPED, GRANDDAD!"

Lisa pulled her off, shouting, "Stop this, Abrielle! We're your grandparents and we want you back!"

Then Alex III's new powers kicked in. Then he saw that most of the ponies were Indian Raptors. He said, "Guys! The rest of the raptors are ponies!"

Following his advice, they KO'd them as they turned back into ponies. Bert couldn't think about hitting his granddaughter, but he had no choice. He muttered, "Sorry, Abby, but I must do this. I hope you'll forgive me..." Then he KO'd Abrielle as she returned to normal.

"Now let's go face the GHW," said Charles. They finally made their way to the GHW. She clapped her paws and said sarcastically, "Bravo! Bravo, TFS. I see you've managed to get past my troops."

"Let Kitty go, you witch!" shouted Dudley.

"Well, I already have Doom with me, but I'm gonna need more troops. So I think the ponies will face their dark selves...or, should I say, their opposites!" She immediately chanted the spell, and mirror versions of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack appeared, smiling evilly. There were also mirror versions of Alex III, Razor III, Bert Jr., Sidney, Andrew, and Rocky; and there were also more mirror versions of the other ponies, the TFS, and even TUFF. "Now, my mirrors and Doom...GET THEM!"

"Not so fast!"

They were startled by a brave male voice from out of nowhere. They looked behind them to see...Johnny Pew, still in his hospital clothes and holding a water gun in his paws. Carina was shocked-she thought he was dead all this time! She gasped, "Johnny...you're...ALIVE?"

"And ready to fight as well," he replied. "Now let's show this Wicked Witch of Canerica who's the boss!"


	14. Chapter 13: TFS Vs GHW, Part 3

Chapter 13: TFS Vs. GHW, Part 3

Then they began to fight each other, as the human versions of the ponies fought their opposites with their lovers. Mirror Bert started choking Bert, while Mirror Lisa fought Lisa. Mirror Bert said with an evil grin, "You're going to be done for, my self! It's time to go!"

The TFS and their allies continued to fight their mirror selves. Then Johnny leapt up and pointed the water gun at the GHW. He shouted, "It's over! Surrender or be vanquished!"

"Not a chance, Skunk Boy," retorted the GHW. "Once I get my hands on those children, you will all...bow...down...to...ME!"

That's when Danny flew in, shouting, "Oh, no, you don't!" He went into Kitty's body and began fighting the GHW within her. After a while, the spirit of the GHW was finally thrown out of her body, Kitty fell unconscious to the floor, and Dudley caught her. The GHW said, "You may have thrown me out of my host body, but you still won't be able to beat me! Not _even_ with that water gun of yours! I am the Great and Powerful Grand High Witch; I alone use the powers of invisibility to render me immune to any source of wetness!"

"Hey!" shouted Trixie, angrily. "That's _my_ title! You're not supposed to steal it!"

"Very well, then...you'll become my next host body!"

She was about to rush forward to possess Trixie when Twilight dodged in front of her and blew a handful of magic dust in the witch's transparent face. The GHW coughed and gagged, and in an instant her invisibility powers failed and she became visible. Twilight then ran back to her group and shouted, "Now, let's finish her off once and for all! Ready, guys?"

Andrew nodded and joined hands with Applejack. They shouted, "Honesty!"

Razor III and Rainbow Dash did the same, and shouted, "Loyalty!"

Alex III and Pinkie Pie shouted, "Laughter!"

Sidney and Rarity shouted, "Generosity!"

Bert Jr. and Fluttershy shouted, "Kindness!"

Rocky and Twilight shouted, "Magic!"

They all joined hands with one another and got into a circle, which began glowing with lavender, orange, sky-blue, pink, white, and yellow colors. They exclaimed in unison, "AND TOGETHER, WE FORM...THE ELEMENT OF LOVE!"

They raised their hands and paws in a single swift movement, and a huge burst of rainbow light rose up into the air and pierced the clouds. Soon, there was a rumble of thunder and the raindrops began falling one by one, before it fully started to rain. Hit with the rain, the GHW screamed in agony and started melting away, until she was reduced to nothing but a black puddle. Successful with their long-strived-for victory, the TFS cheered. Alex II exclaimed, "We did it, team! Victory is now ours!"

Trixie went over to Twilight and said, "You know, Twilight...about what I did to you and your friends back in Ponyville...I just wanna say that I'm really, really, _really_ sorry...and I hope you will forgive me."

"Of course, I forgive you," replied Twilight. "Still, I'm surprised that you can still recognize us, even if we're humans."

"...is there anything I can do to make up for the mess I've caused?"

"Well, for one thing, we can be the best of friends. And secondly...sorry if this catches you off-guard, but...how would you like to be Rocky's third wife?"

Trixie stared at Rocky, who nodded in approval. He said, "It wouldn't hurt to propose."

"Um, okay...if you insist..." She cleared her throat and began, "Rocky, I, uh...Twilight asked me if I can become your third wife. I've never had any siblings in my lifetime, so I figured she'd be like a sister to me. So...can I marry you?"

"Sure," replied Rocky. "Why not?"

Trixie smiled and hugged him. Looking on at this endearing change of events, Johnny was reminded of something he should have done before he got knocked out by the Indian Raptor. He turned to Carina, got down on one knee, and said, "I understand if this may be too sudden for you. We've been together for quite some time now, and I think it's about time we took our relationship to another level. I've been a loser all my life...Fifi dumped me, and so did Bimbette. However, by the time you came along, I became...quite changed...and with you by my side I'll never feel like a loser again. So, Carina Anastasia Raccoon...will you marry me?"

Carina gasped at the ring he showed her. She was about to say "yes", but she looked back at the Black Panther and sighed. She said, "Yes...I'll marry you, Johnny, but...I really was planning to become the Black Panther's wife someday." Just then, she brightened up and smiled. "I know! What if I decided to marry _both_ of you?"

The TFS gasped at hearing that. Ralph muttered, "You...really mean that, Carrie?"

"That's right, Dad," replied Carina. "I plan to marry both Johnny Pew and Carson 'Black Panther' Roberts. In fact, I'll be the only member of the Raccoon family to have two husbands! And by tomorrow, I will become...Mrs. Pew-Roberts!"

The toons cheered. Bert said, "Maybe this will be a good time to cancel the funeral arrangements, now that Johnny's back."

Bert Jr. added, "Which reminds me, Dad...when we get back to Washington DC, my wives and I will seek to gain custody of the twelve orphans. Mr. Doubledeal should be back to normal by now, so I'm gonna have a little talk with that jerk-besides, I have a bone to pick with him about the way he raised those kids."


	15. Chapter 14: Another Happy Ending

Chapter 14: Another Happy Ending

Abner Doubledeal was eventually found, human again and having no memories of the events that happened in the past few days. That's when he got a serious tongue-lashing from Bert Jr. on how he hired the kids as his film crew for a reality show version of _Rumbledy-Hump_, rather than letting them grow up. The case was taken up to the Supreme Court, where Bert Jr. and his wives won custody of the twelve orphans and Mr. Doubledeal was put in jail for child abuse.

After that, there was a double wedding for Rocky, Trixie, Carson Roberts, Johnny Pew and Carina in Panther City, Ungawna, Africa. It was a tradition that Carina will become queen, and Carson and Johnny will become kings of the Black Panther Tribe, since they respect the Black Panther. Upon being asked about the prospect of living in Africa, Carina politely declined the offer. She said, "I love my husband's tribe, but my heart belongs to the United States of Canerica. I was born and raised there, after all...but still, it wouldn't hurt to the rule over the Black Panther Tribe from the comfort of our own home."

And so ends another great adventure in kid-sitting the TFS have ever experienced. But as all people say, with every triumph, there's always a challenge...

Eight months later, three figures stepped out of a large Cryo-Freezer in a laboratory in St. Petersburg. They were a male fox, a wolf, and fox/skunk hybrid. The fox was Fearless Leader, the wolf's name was Boris Badenov, and the female fox/skunk hybrid was his wife Natasha. There were the long-time enemies of Rocky and Bullwinkle.

"Finally," said Fearless Leader, stretching his arms. "We're back, after nearly 1,000 years of frozen hibernation! And now to take over the world, since Bert Raccoon is in charge. And also our enemies, the moose and squirrel named Bullwinkle and Rocky, are presidents OF MY FORMER COUNTRY RUSSIA! THEY'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"How are you going to do that?" asked Boris.

"I won't be using televised brain-washing; that idea's from that DUMB MOVIE! Instead, Mind Control will make the heroes into our sleeper agents and we will take over the world!"

Soon, they were joined by the enemies of Kids Next Door and Eris, the Goddess of Chaos. Father said, "Do you mind if we join you? We also want revenge on those bratty Kids Next Door!"

"I also want to cause some chaos," added Eris. "And this Golden Apple will do the job!"

Fearless Leader laughed with glee. "Good! The more the merrier! With all of us joining forces together, there's no way the TFS will stop us!"

THE END!


End file.
